


Everything

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Marichat, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: She meant everything to him, and he'd do anything to keep her safe.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!! :D

There was  _another_ akuma attack.

There's been so many, he's gotten used to them.

But  _normally_ , Marinette  **wasn't** in the middle of it. 

She was always who knows where, but  **NOT** in the middle of an attack.

And she  **wasn't** running. 

_Where is Ladybug?_

"Cat Noir!" She called out, breaking through his trance, "Behind you!"

He held his staff vertically, and extended it, going up. 

He missed that hit by a matter of moments.

He retracted his staff, landing right next to her. 

"Princess, we should go."

She nodded.

He picked her up bridal style, jumping onto the nearest roof, and running towards the bakery.

"Marinette, come back here!" The akuma screamed.

_Marinette... what did she do?_

As if reading his thoughts, she said, "That's one of Adrien Agreste's fan girls. You've heard of him, right?"

He nodded. 

She continued, "Well, he walked me home. And apparently she was spying on us, and after he left, she started flipping out... And then she got akumatized."

"That's just... Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, here you are, Princess. Safe and sound."

"Thanks, Kitty."

Just as she was about to go down, they heard a scream. 

"Marinette! _Get. Back. Here!"_

He picked her up, and took her to a secluded alleyway. 

"Stay here, okay?"

She nodded. 

He placed a kiss on her forehead, before leaving.

She was about to transform, when the akuma showed up.

"There you are!" It cooed.

 From watching it before, she knew its power was to make that person vanish. 

She probably got that power, because she wanted to make Marinette vanish for spending time with Adrien. 

She aimed the blast at her head, and right before it hit her, Cat Noir jumped in front of her, vanishing before get eyes. 

"No!" 

She stood up, a new determination in her eyes. 

She speeded away, losing the akuma for enough time to transform. 

She battled with a ferocity, that Paris had never seen before. 

When she threw her charm in the air, and shouted "Miraculous Ladybug!" She was extremely relieved, to see Cat Noir materialise right before her eyes. 

"Don't scare me like that, you stupid cat."

She hugged him. 

 And, when he went to visit Marinette that night to see if she was okay, she pulled him down into a long, over due, kiss.


End file.
